Steven Jones and the return of the God
by percyjackson1784
Summary: This story is about a boy named Steven Jones who finds out he is a demigod of a very very powerful God. He is assigned a quest to stop an old God who can be worse than Gaea and Kronos


My name is Steven Jones I live in New York .I was a normal boy in a normal school until the last day before my summer break started.

I had just finished reading the Heroes of Olympus series (recommended by my friend John). I was pretty sad because I had no other book to read. I was wishing that I was a demigod too but I should have been careful what I wished for.

I was waiting for my bus when I saw a man in a black suit staring at me I looked at him but he still kept staring but I had no time to worry because right then my bus came I got up on my bus and looked at the man outside but he was gone.

I sat with my friend John who is so fat and tall that he doesn't look like an 8th grader, he even has trouble walking.

'I finished the series tomorrow' I said.

'Did you like it?' he asked

'Of course I did' I replied.

We reached school when I looked outside and I saw the man in the suit again.

I told John that I saw the guy before I got on the bus.

'Get inside the school' he told me.

'Why' I asked

He didn't reply and just caught my collar and limped inside the school with me.

I wanted to ask him why he was acting so weird but at that moment the bell for the first period rang and we went into our classroom.

'Why are you acting so weird?' I asked

But he didn't reply.

I asked him what is going on but he didn't reply and I couldn't force him to because our teacher was looking at me and I decided it would be wise not to talk again.

I heard the bell for the break and I went outside grabbed John and asked him what was going on

He said 'The guy in the suit outside was a monster as in Percy Jackson'

I replied 'sure, and I am Chuck Norris, look you can try to fool me all you want John but I am serious WHAT is going on'

'Look, I am not kidding, that's why I told you to read Percy Jackson I have already called backup' he replied.

'So you mean to say that there is really a man called Percy Jackson'

'Of course there is, in fact look he is already here'

I looked at the direction that he was pointing and I saw a guy wearing an orange shirt with Camp Half Blood written in the front he had long black hair and sea green eyes he was walking with a girl who had gray eyes and long blond hair.

At that time I thought I was going to pass out, I stood stunned watching as Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase came walking towards me.

'Hey john' Percy said

'Hey' he replied 'This is Steven Jones, he has read the Percy Jackson series so he already knows about camp and everything'

'But if everything in the Percy Jackson series is real then who has wrote it?' I said.

'A demigod called Rick Riordan he wrote it so that the Half bloods already know about camp and all' Percy replied.

'But what about everybody else' I said.

'They just assume it is fiction' Annabeth said.

'So you are Percy Jackson' I said pointing at Percy.

'Of course I am, I thought that was fairly obvious' he replied

I thought that John was playing some kind of prank on me but I scratched that idea when the man in the suit came in the corridor where we were standing and the last thing I saw before I passed out was the man changing into something and Percy taking out his pen which changed into a sword.

I woke up in a room which I didn't recognize so I got up from the bed and I left the room and saw that it was evening I saw a big field with a climbing wall from which lava was pouring and cabins which were arranged in a strange pattern I didn't look much because there was nobody in the whole place and my first thought was that I have to get away from this place.

I saw a hill and I began running in that direction I heard some noise in the forest but I didn't stop and just as I was about to get on the other side

I saw a sight that scared the hell (or Hades) out of me, there were at least 10 people running towards my direction wearing full armor and carrying a flag, I should have probably moved out of the way because those people hadn't seen me but I was so shocked that I just stood there as they crashed into me and 4-5 people fell around the ground near me as many others came took the flag from their hands and ran in the opposite direction.

Everybody picked themselves up from the ground. Nobody even paid any attention that I had been crushed under somebody with a full armor a horn rang in the distance and everybody became sad.

I picked myself up and saw Annabeth and Percy coming towards me they both had sad and angry looks on their faces (Now, I faced many monsters in the future but the most terrifying thing I remember is that)

As they came near Annabeth shouted so loudly and pushed me down on the ground again that I thought that I was going to pass out again 'HOW DO YOU DARE TO'

Her words were cut short by a large half-horse half-man who said 'So, this is Steve'

I picked myself up and saw that everybody was staring at me

I replied by saying 'yes I am, and I want nothing to do with all this' as I turned the other way and the way of the slope and started walking.

'Wait' the centaur replied who I figured was Chiron 'Do you know who you are' he said.

I turned around and said 'I don't care who I am'

'You are a demigod' he said 'Come back to camp and I will explain everything'

'Okay' I said as he put me on his back and led the way towards camp

As I was riding back many campers shot me a dirty look and I decided to bother with them later.

Chiron led me to the place which was called the big house, he told me all about the Camp and the Greek Gods and that they often came to the earth and had children with mortals.

'So what about the Romans and the people from the Heroes of Olympus series' I asked.

'They're real but all of the seven except Percy and Annabeth are here, there is some kind of problem in camp Jupiter' he said

'So who's my dad 'I said

'I don't know but I'm sure that he will tell us tomorrow' he replied.

'Why are all the campers so angry at me' I asked

'Not all of them are angry at you 'he said 'Only half of them are including the Athena, Poseidon and Ares cabin, they are angry because you ruined the capture the flag game and they lost you should stay away from them for some days specially from the Ares cabin, By the way you should go outside I have called Travis Stoll and he will lead you to the Hermes cabin for tonight'

I went outside and saw two boys standing outside, they looked 16 or 17 and they were smiling and seemed very happy, they were twins and I figured that they were Connor and Travis Stoll.

'Hey there he is' the taller one said

'Nobody has done such a great thing on their first day of camp ever' said his brother.

'You're the Stoll brothers' I said

'Of course we are, and we know who you are too' said the smaller one

'I am Travis' said the taller one 'and this is my brother Connor'

'We should get going' said Connor

On the way to the cabins they told me about the different things at camp like sword fighting and archery Connor tried to put his hand in my pocket and tried to take out my wallet but I stopped him.

Once we entered the cabin I saw many boys and many sleeping bags, Connor pointed me to a empty sleeping bag and told me to feel like I was at home which I probably didn't because nobody tries to pickpocket me at home.

I put my stuff on the bag and went to sleep which wasn't easy because I had put my wallet under my pillow when a boy thought I was asleep and tried to take it.

In the morning when I was having breakfast many campers were staring at me in disgust including Percy Jackson which I figured wasn't good at all.

I met the camp director Mr. D who called me Shawn James, and then Travis led me to get me a sword

I chose a small stapler which changed into a sword it was perfectly balanced but did not return to my pocket if I lost it which was disappointing.

Then Travis led me to the sword fighting arena where only Percy Jackson was training with dummies , then Travis left because he had some class and left me alone with Percy who was looking at me as if I had stabbed him with a dagger.

'I'm sorry about last night' I said while taking out my sword and slashing at a dummy.

'There's no need to be' he said 'it wasn't your fault oh wait it WAS'

'It was just a game' I said

'Of course it was' he said angrily 'and you should learn how to hold a sword properly'

'Can you show me' I asked.

'No' he replied

I left the arena and the rest of the day was fun I learned that I was not good at archery but I climbed the climbing wall in my first try but I thought that was because I was scared of getting burned by lava.

I ate dinner which was great, and my day was going greatly until the campfire when Chiron announced that I was a new member of the camp

I got up and the whole camp watched waiting from a sign from my father when the moment that changed my life happened.

A sign appeared above my head

I looked up and saw the sign when Chiron said

'Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses, Hail, Steven Jones, Son of the Sea God Poseidon

I stood stunned as everybody's heads rotated from Percy to me. I looked at Percy and he looked sad and angry.

'Well, that about rounds it up, to your cabins everybody' Chiron said

Everybody went off to their cabins including me, I took my things from the Hermes cabin and put them in the Poseidon cabin where there were only two occupied cabins of Percy and Tyson (who had gone to the forges of Poseidon) I put my stuff on an empty bed and lay down there, Percy didn't come in the cabin until 12 o' clock

'Hey' I said

He didn't reply and just went to sleep on his bed.

The next say I was feeling a little better because Chiron had a challenge for us, he said that we would be not be in teams and we had to find a pouch he had hid in the forest, he said that there would be something guarding it which didn't sound good.

Chiron blew his horn which meant the beginning of the games; we were all wearing our armors because we never knew what was guarding the pouch. We were allowed to duel each other for the pouch which was bad news for me because I couldn't defeat a dummy much less than a human. The first person to reach Zeus' fist with the pouch would win.

We went into the forest in different directions; I searched for half an hour and I was giving up hope when I saw Percy fighting with Annabeth with one hand on his pouch it was a sword vs. dagger fight which was disadvantage for Annabeth but it didn't look like it.

Then I did something I am not proud of I ran into the fight from behind Percy took the pouch from his hand pushed Percy onto Annabeth and they both fell down under the weight of their armor as I ran to the direction of Zeus' fist.

I reached Zeus' fist and nearly crashed into Chiron he saw me with a surprised look on his face and then blew his horn signaling the end of the games

Every camper gathered in the amphitheater where I was given a medal which was pretty great as I looked at the faces of the jealous campers and I thought that they were really-really angry after capture the flag and this as I had only been in camp for 2 days.

After the campfire I went to long island sound to see that if I really had power over water being the son of Poseidon I saw Percy and Annabeth standing there and I stood as away from them as possible.

I started walking into the sea and found myself neck deep in the sea I put my head in the sea and thought that I would be able to breathe easily but guess what I can't. I cursed Poseidon as I got out of the water.

I saw Percy and I could swear that he was smiling because I was drenched in the middle of the night I put my hands at neck level and tried to raise the water or something but that didn't work.

I saw Percy and Annabeth both smiling and I cursed them silently. I took out a blade from my pocket and cut my hand a bit I went into the water again but my cut didn't heal itself.

I got out of the water and saw something moving in the forest, I thought it was a Harpy so I took a round on the beach and was about to go to my cabin when I saw a creature it was like a sphinx it looked like a red lion with the head of a man it had a scorpion like tail and I was scared because I hadn't seen any monster before, I looked at Percy and Annabeth a great distance away from me but they but they hadn't seen the monster.

'Guys' I shouted in a terrified voice not sure whether they heard me.

But before I could wait for help from them the monster, the Manticore charged I leaped side-ways and took out my sword I could hear Percy and Annabeth running towards me but I knew they would be late, the Manticore tried to leap on me, I ducked and put my sword inside him but not before his tail hit my face and I could feel my face stinging like 50 bees had stung me and I blacked out.

I was really surprised that I had passed out 2 times in 4 days because before that I had never passed out .I woke up in the big house in the morning as I could see the light coming in from the windows, I saw Annabeth standing beside my bed with Percy, They didn't realize that I was awake and I kept my eyes closed so that I could listen to their conversation.

'But who would have done that and why?' said Percy.

'I don't know but it was somebody inside camp' replied Annabeth.

'Nobody new except him has come into camp this summer' said Percy 'and I am pretty sure that no old member would do this'

'So you mean to say that your own brother did this' she replied.

'HE'S not my Brother' he said 'he's a half brother and I'm not happy to have him as a brother and you know what maybe he did'

'Well, that makes two of us' I said surprising them 'I thought having a brother would be great, but it's not so great when your brother ignores you and acts like a jerk because of a game and I didn't even know this world was real and even you were suspected of stealing the lightning bolt when you didn't even know about it.'

He turned around and started walking away without a reply.

'Don't worry he's just jealous' said Annabeth

'Why is he jealous, he's way better than me in everything I even don't have the powers that he has' I replied.

'I don't know, I think he is just angry at Poseidon' She replied

That afternoon I was at the beach again, walking when I saw a guy walking towards me he looked in his 30's and was smiling as he came towards me he wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts he looked like a fisherman. I took out my sword as he came because there were no people like that at Camp Half blood.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'You don't recognize your own father Steven' he replied

'Poseidon' I said as I bowed.

'Walk with me' he replied.

'Okay' I said as I started walking.

'I'm here to tell you something' he said

'What'

'First, let me assure you that I'm sorry about the powers but I will see how you become and I just might give them to you' he said 'And the thing I came for is more important, you must think after Kronos and Gaia we have had enough, but there is a more difficult mission ahead of us and especially for you'

'Why, me' I asked

'Because you are my son and I want to test you' he replied.

'Somebody I can't say the name of is recovering and I would like you to help us' he replied

'So what should I do?' I asked

'I have asked Chiron and Dionysus to assign you a quest, you shall go to San Francisco and delay his return' he said

'Whose return' I asked

'I can't say but you will find his remains on Mount Othyrs' he said 'If he awakes it will be worse than Gaia and Kronos'

'But I don't have any experience' I said.

'I advise you to take Percy and Annabeth with you' he said 'I will see you later'

And with that I closed my eyes as he disappeared otherwise I would have disintegrated.

At the campfire Chiron told everyone that the gods had asked for a quest and I was to lead it,

'You should go to Rachel and consult her' he said

I went to the big house because I wanted to hear Rachel's prophecy privately

I sat in front of her, she looked at me and her eyes opened as her mouth opened and green smoke came out of it and she said in a different voice

'Three shall go to the home of the old god'

'They will delay the destruction of the gods'

'The youngest one shall make a choice that will change the future'

'They will face a monster they cannot handle'

'But the youngest one shall die for the eldest'

I sat stunned as Rachel recovered hopefully she didn't remember what she said. I went outside thinking about the prophecy. I walked backed to the campfire and told everyone the prophecy except the last line.

'Are you sure that was it' Annabeth asked.

'Yes, it was' I replied

She looked at me as if I was a suspect in some crime

'So, who do you want to go with' Chiron asked

'I am going to take my father's advice and go with Percy' I said

'No' Percy said 'I will not go on a quest will you'

'Why, you scared' I replied

'I don't want to go with you' he said

'So who will you pick?' Chiron asked looking sad

'I'm going with his second advice so Annabeth' I looked at her.

'Sorry, I'm not going to leave Percy' She said.

'I'll go alone' I said frustrated

'But, you can't the prophecy said' Chiron said

'I know what the prophecy said but I don't care I will go alone and even if I have to go with somebody I will ditch them' I said

'Clarisse and Chris you were asking for a quest this is your chance you will accompany Steven' he said in an angry voice and I thought there would be no use arguing with him.

After the campfire I went for a walk at the beach again. I saw Percy and Annabeth standing together talking. I began walking and as I came near them I said

'Hey douche bags'

'Shut up' said Percy

'No you shut up douche bag' I replied 'What have I ever done to you'

'I don't like you' he said

'Why don't you guys go kiss in the lake or something, isn't that what you do here' but as soon as I said that I knew I had crossed the line.

Percy pushed me hardly and I fell.

I got up, smiled put my leg up like I was about to kick him he and as soon as he stepped back I ran and slammed him on to the ground he tried to hit me I dodged and slapped him then we both fought on the ground with Annabeth trying to stop us, finally Annabeth pushed me back and I got up and looked at Percy his mouth was bleeding a bit I touched my mouth and saw that my face was covered with blood.

Apparently when Percy had punched me in the nose I had started bleeding badly. Annabeth was tending to Percy.

'I'm sorry' I said

Percy got up and was about to say something but closed his mouth and I saw the sea was rising I turned around ready to run and as I looked back I saw a very strong blast of water and water was coming towards me at a very, very fast speed.

And as it hit me I got blasted into the sky and I saw the cabin's below and sadly I landed on the roof of the Athena cabin with a very loud noise and I fell down from there too and I thought I was dead before I passed out.

I woke up in the big house and my body was paining very much. I looked at Annabeth looking at me with an angry expression on her face I got up and said.

'I want to talk to Percy'

'I don't think' she said

'It's urgent' I replied

She got up and started to go out to call Percy and as soon as she left I got up and took a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a note saying sorry to Annabeth for pushing her when she was stopping me to fight and I said that Percy is a jerk and a lot of other things I can't say

I knew Percy would be in the sword fighting arena so it would take Annabeth some time to get him here.

I got out of the big house, I didn't have much trouble walking as I went into my cabin trying not to let anybody see me I packed my bags and started walking towards Half Blood hill and as soon as I reached the top I saw Percy and Annabeth coming out of the Big house They scanned the area with their eyes until they saw me but they were too far away to stop me and I don't think they even wanted to.

I went out of the camp's magical boundaries and Peleus the dragon didn't stop me as I found a road and started walking towards the city because if I didn't go with three people on my quest, then the prophecy wouldn't be complete and hopefully I would not die.

I got on a bus going into the city my plan was to take a train to Chicago and then keep changing trains till I reached San Francisco. I had enough mortal money to take a flight but I didn't think that would be wise.

I thought of going to my house to take supplies but I figured my mom wouldn't allow me to go alone.

I went to a place to get breakfast and when I was eating a girl came and sat right next to me and that was strange because I didn't know her and this kind of incident had never happened before.

'What's you name' She said

'Steven, but who are you' I said

'I'm Kelli' she said

I got up paid the bill and went out and started walking but she kept following me and talking to me. I took out my stapler when she wasn't paying attention and I put my hand on her back and opened my sword right into her spine.

She changed into dust and I said 'Yeah I read Percy Jackson'

Then I went to a mall to get some clothes I bought some and was waiting for the elevator because I was on the 2nd floor when I saw a giant two headed dog standing right in front of me. It was at least 7 feet tall and was drooling. I was thinking what the mortals saw the dog like when he barked.

I took out my sword and I didn't attack him instead I ran I was running when I saw I had reached a dead end there was nothing in front of me except a glass wall and when I looked back I saw the dog running towards me I back away till my bag was touching the glass.

And as soon he was coming close to me I leaped sideways and the dog broke the glass and fell through the second floor bur what I didn't notice was that one of his legs had got attached to my backpack and I went flying out with him too.

I fell on the ground back first and I saw Chiron, Percy and Annabeth looking at me but the background was of Camp Half-Blood I recognized that they were iris messaging me just before I passed out.

I woke up in the back of a bus and saw Annabeth sitting in the front.

'Where am I?' I asked.

'You are in trouble' She replied 'But right now you are in a bus going to Camp Half Blood' She didn't look angry at me maybe because I had apologized to her.

'But if you are here then who's driving the bus' I asked

'Percy, Chiron thought that' she was interrupted by me

'STOP' I shouted

'But why?' she asked

I got up and ran to the front of the bus

'Let me get off' I said to Percy

'If it was up to me I would have let you in that mall, but Chiron told me to get you and so I will do that' he replied

'Look, you don't understand the prophecy said' I was interrupted by his sudden brake.

I looked outside and saw a truck flying towards the bus it slammed into the bus and we were rotated at least 3-4 times.

And as I looked out a window I saw a Manticore standing outside it looked the same but it had a different face.

I looked at Annabeth, she was alright her lip was bleeding but she looked fine.

I saw Percy who was bleeding and looked as if he had passed out.

Yesterday, when I had hit Percy I was fine but when a Manticore hit my brother I became really-really angry.

'Annabeth' I said with an angry expression 'Take care of Percy I'm going to take out this Manticore'.

And before she could reply I stepped out took out my sword and charged at the Manticore

'He is going to kill you' he said

'Who is?' I asked

'The Lord' he replied

I didn't wait to ask him who the 'lord' was and I charged.

He swung his tail at me, I ducked and before he could react I cut his tail off, and then put my sword through his stomach as he changed into dust.

I noticed we were in a clearing in a forest I ran back to the bus and saw Annabeth feeding Percy some Ambrosia.

'As soon as Percy is healed' I said 'I want you two to go back to Camp'

'I'm not returning without you' Percy replied

'I defeated two Manticore's alone, I think I can take care of myself' I replied

'I'm not leaving you' he said 'That Manticore hit me too I'm going with you, Annabeth you should go back'

'I don't think so Seaweed brain, I'm not leaving you' she replied.

'So it's decided we three go on this quest to San Francisco, we have extra sleeping bags in the bus' he said

I wanted to argue but I didn't think it would make much difference.

'So, I and Steven will get some food while Percy, you will iris message Chiron' Annabeth said

Percy raised an eyebrow like he wasn't sure about his girlfriend going to get some food with his brother but Annabeth kissed him and he looked alright after that

We started walking towards the city when she said

'What is the true prophecy?' she asked

I told you guys already.

'Who is older you or Percy?' I asked

'me' she replied 'why do you have a problem with Percy'

'I don't have a problem with him, I was just angry at him yesterday' I said

'He's forgiven you' she said 'He was pretty happy when he heard that you were fighting a Manticore for him'

When we returned to the place where we had set up our camp Percy told us that he had iris messaged Chiron and had also booked a ticket to Chicago scheduled for an hour later.

We left the clearing for the station and also left the broken bus which some kids from the Hephaestus cabin would take care off.

We boarded the train and talked for some time about who could be the 'old god' but we couldn't decide and went off to sleep.

I saw that Annabeth was sleeping but Percy was still awake so it seemed like the best time to apologize.

'I'm sorry for yesterday man' I said

'It's okay, I was a jerk first' he replied

And for the first time I talked to Percy alone for a long time he told me about his adventures and I told him about my normal life which wasn't as interesting as his stories.

And for the first time I felt like I really had a brother.

'So this demigod Rick Riordan' I said 'He wrote all things like they really happened'

'No he added many of his own opinions, like Nico di Angelo has not visited Camp Half Blood since the House of Hades was released because Rick said that he was 'you know''

'Yes' I said while smiling

We talked for more than an hour before we went to sleep and even though I was going on a quest where I was probably going to die I was feeling really happy.

The next morning I could tell that Annabeth was surprised me and Percy were really talking like we were brothers.

'So any idea that who sent the Manticore' I asked

'No idea, and who could be worse than Gaia and Kronos' Annabeth replied

'Let's just leave that to the future' Percy said

The train stopped at Chicago and we couldn't get another train for that night so we went to a restaurant

To have some food, I was just in the middle of my pizza when a woman came into the place and she down just behind us she looked like she was really rich.

She had a Chihuahua with her and as soon as Percy and Annabeth saw her they looked really scared and that was a weird sight for me because why were two demigods who defeated Kronos and Gaia and escaped from the depths of Tartarus itself scared of a woman with a Chihuahua.

'We have to get out of here' said Percy

'But why' I asked

But he didn't reply and grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her out with me following, hopefully nobody noticed that we hadn't paid the bill and we ran out onto the streets and kept running and I saw the woman again standing in front of us.

'Who is this' I asked Percy as we took out our swords.

'My name's Echidna' the woman said 'and this is my son the Chimera'

And as she said this the Chihuahua changed into a creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grew out of its shaggy behind.

'Steven Jones' Echidna said 'A son of Poseidon, but are you a worthy son of Poseidon'

'What do you mean' I said

'Why did Percy Jackson get his powers when he was 12 years old and you are 14 so where are your powers' she said 'Does Poseidon not trust you, does he feel that you can go evil'

She had struck a chord because I was thinking about this for the past 2 days.

'You're right' I said 'Poseidon doesn't trust me, But I don't care about his trust and whatever you say I'm not turning against him so we should just fight'

So we did the most foolish thing, we charged at the Chimera, Annabeth took the left side and Percy took the right side and I took the middle.

Annabeth and I had to duck very much because he was continuously trying to poison us with his tail. At one point the Chimera breath fire and I had to jump on top of him and at the same time Percy dodged and ducked and finally was able to hit the creature with Riptide and as the Creature turned into dust and I fell on the ground.

I got up and we all looked at Echidna who was very angry and she said

'I would love to kill you three' she said 'But I was specifically ordered not to'

And as she said this she disappeared in a flash of white light.

'So this was fun' I said

Percy looked at me smiling but Annabeth looked at me as if I had joined Echidna.

'What' I complained

'Nothing' she replied. But I was sure there was something that was bothering her

We found a clearing in a forest and set up our sleeping bags there and Annabeth took first watch I tried to sleep but I couldn't sleep and after half an hour when Annabeth thought I was asleep she started talking with Percy.

'I don't trust him' she said

'You don't trust who' Percy replied

'Your brother Steven' She said

'But why?' he replied

'Because Luke talked like him about Hermes he said he would never turn against them but he did' she answered

'Hey, look even I don't trust him so much and maybe he is going to be like Luke but what can we do' he replied.

I had trouble sleeping but when I did I had a bad dream I was standing in a mountain like place where a man was holding something like a ceiling I looked around and saw the ruins of buildings when a voice spoke in my mind.

It sounded like a voice of some old wise man he said 'Join me Steven Jones, son of Poseidon and you will be rewarded' the voice seemed to come from everywhere 'I trust you more than Percy does'

And as he said this I woke up to the voice of Percy.

It was morning so I thought Percy hadn't woke me up for my shift. I looked at them and they were packed for the train ride to San Francisco.

'Why didn't you wake me up for my shift? ' I asked Percy

'I wasn't sleepy so I let you sleep' he replied

'OH' I said in a loud voice so that Annabeth also looked at me 'Was that the reason because I thought you didn't trust me, because I talked like Luke'

I pushed him to the ground picked up my bag and started walking towards the station.

When I was walking I started hearing voices in my mind

'Join me' the voice said 'I will treat you better'

'SHUT UP' I shouted after 5 minutes and it worked.

We had already booked our tickets yesterday so I just sat in the train waiting for Percy and Annabeth to come say they are sorry but that didn't happen because they just didn't show up.

I got off the train before it started and went to the area where we had set up camp and I peeked through a tree and saw Percy and Annabeth both chained to a tree.

There were 2 demigods and a very tall human who I figured was a laistrygonian. Both demigods had jet black hair they both looked 16 and on had a scar on his forehead and they both looked very strong and I figured that I wouldn't be able to kill even one of them alone.

Then one of them crossed the line because he took out his sword at scratched Percy and Annabeth's arm and even though I was angry at both of them I was angrier at the two demigods so I took out my sword and charged.

The one with the scar slashed at me, I ducked and hit his leg with my sword so his leg got scratched and he fell on the ground and I was sure he would not be able to get up for some time. The other one tried to hit me but I rolled away and when he tried to hit me I ducked and slammed my shoulder into his stomach and then I punched him in the face.

And then I turned my attention to the laistrygonian who was holding a boulder in his hand and as he threw it I barely missed it.

I ran at him dodging his punches and jumped and put my sword in his stomach.

I looked back and saw Percy and Annabeth shocked and a demigod getting up I kicked him in his face and saw the second one holding his face where I had punched him.

I cut off Percy and Annabeth's chains and chained the other two demigods to the tree nobody said a word not even Percy and Annabeth.

'Who do you work for?' I asked

'We work for the lord' the one with the scar replied

'Which lord' I asked again

'Lord Uranus' the other one replied

Me and Percy both looked at Annabeth waiting for her to say something but she didn't she just looked shocked

'What should we do with them' I asked Percy and Annabeth

'We can leave them like this' Percy suggested

'We can iris message Chiron to send some party ponies to take them to camp, I think they live somewhere around here too' Annabeth said

So we followed her plan and kept the two chained to the tree while we went to catch another train to San Francisco.

We were in the train for nearly 2 days. Percy and Annabeth had apologized to me and we were talking about Uranus when the train stopped at San Francisco.

We took our bags and went to Camp Jupiter to stay for the night.

And when we reached Camp Jupiter I was really surprised, it was way-way better than Camp Half blood. Many fountains and housed lined the streets a river flowed around the edges of the whole place. There were many shops and a statue.

We started walking and I saw five people coming our way Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel. There was a reunion of the seven demigods and I felt like I was going to pass out. They introduced me and I went to the guest house to get some sleep but I had the same dream again I heard the same voice and it said the same thing.

I woke up frustrated, got up from my bed and started walking it was still 2 or 3 in the morning but I didn't think I could sleep after the dreams.

I started walking along the river when I saw a woman standing in front of me. She wore jeans and a white blouse she had dark gray eyes and looked as if she had never laughed I felt like I should turn around and run away but I was not sure that would help.

She had a strange presence and it felt as if she was a god so I thought about all the gods and recognized that she was Athena, Goddess of wisdom and Annabeth's mother.

She hadn't even looked at me all the time and was staring at a river.

'Steven Jones' she said with an angry tone 'Son of Poseidon I'm sorry if you think I'm rude but I dislike sons of Poseidon'

'Why are you here' I asked

'To warn you' she replied

'About what?' I asked

'About the choice that you are going to make' she answered

'What do you mean' I asked

'In the future you are going to make a choice that will change your life for the better or worse' She said 'I am here to tell you that one choice of yours will make the world fall and the Gods will be destroyed and the other choice will require a sacrifice'

'What are you saying' I asked shocked

'I don't know what will really happen but I am sure that you will make a choice that will change your life and everybody you know' she said 'There will be two choices unless you make a choice of your own which I think is unlikely because you are Percy Jackson's brother. But your choice will decide who you care about the most you or the world.'

'What are you talking about' I asked

'There's only one choice that will save everybody if his remains are cut of more he will be back in 4-5 years so what will you do?' she asked

And saying that, she disappeared in a flash of light while I looked away so I would not be disintegrated, I thought about what she had said for a while before I went back to sleep maybe for the last time.

The next morning the three of us left for Mount Othyrs on a rented car but Percy stopped the car just before we reached so that we did not attract much attention.

We walked the rest of the distance I did not tell anybody about last night because I wanted to keep it to myself for a while.

We peeked at the top and I saw the same place from my dreams but there were 5 demigods and 2 laistrygonians. We would be able to handle them by ourselves but we didn't want to take a risk.

There was a casket kept in their middle on a high platform and they were talking about something I could not understand.

Our plan was simple Percy and me were going to distract them all while Annabeth opened the casket and cut off the remains of Uranus wearing her Yankees cap which would turn her invisible.

We began our plan and it almost failed because as soon as we were taking our positions the laistrygonians saw me and Percy and 3 of the demigods ran and the 2 laistrygonians ran towards us.

We ran away from them so they would not see Annabeth and we began fighting I went for the longest demigod ducked his attacks and just as I was about to kill him the shortest one pushed him aside and I killed him completing the last line of the prophecy.

We killed the three demigods and the 2 giants I was really surprised at Percy's skills because he was 2 times faster than me.

We saw the other two demigods dead and Annabeth cutting everything she saw in the casket.

'So work's done right' I asked Annabeth

'No, not really' she replied

'Do you hear that' asked Percy

'Hear what' I said

'That sound' he said as we walked towards the entrance of the mountain

What I saw scared me so much that I felt that I should kill myself before they arrive.

I saw at least 5 dozen monsters coming up and there was no escape except jumping into the sea and Percy was the only one who would be able to survive that fall and maybe he could take one person with him. I realized what I had to do I knew the choice I had to make which would not be easy.

'NO' I yelled at Annabeth and pushed her to the ground and I kicked at Percy's leg so he fell.

I took out my sword and held it to Annabeth's neck.

'What are you doing' Percy said

'Isn't it obvious' I replied 'I'm joining the winning side'

'Leave her' Percy said 'She was right about you'

'She wasn't right about me Percy' I said 'It was your disbelief that changed me'

The whole army came up to the hill and was about to attack when I shouted

'NO'

The whole army listened to me and stopped in their places.

'Percy' I said 'Say goodbye to your girlfriend'

I pushed Annabeth into the sea slowly and as I threw her Percy jumped into the sea himself to save her.

The whole army was staring at me and I said 'I, Steven Jones pledge myself to Uranus'


End file.
